Przeznaczenie czasami się myli
by ali4560
Summary: Przeznaczenie choć czasem się myli, to stara się naprawić swoje błędy.


Nowa historia. Będzie miała dwie lub trzy części. Miłego czytania.

* * *

Severus w swoim życiu kochał tylko dwie osoby i zawsze była to miłość niespełniona.

Wciąż doskonale pamiętał Lily. Jej uśmiech, jej mądrość, jej łagodność.

Był wtedy młody i nie znał życia. Lily była jedynym promykiem szczęścia w jego mrocznym i okrutnym świecie. Łatwo było ją pokochać i równie ciężko o niej zapomnieć, gdy codziennie przytłaczała go tęsknota i poczucie winy.

Był pewien, że Voldemort zabije go raczej prędzej niż później. Dotrwał jednak do Ostatniej Bitwy, a gdy wydawał, jak mu się zdawało, ostatni oddech, wierzył, że Potter uratuje ich wszystkich i wygra.

Gdy się wybudził, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, był przy nim. Pomógł mu wydobrzeć i sam oczyścił go z zarzutów. Zabrał do swojego domu, gdy okazało się, że nie ma dokąd wracać. Severus nie rozumiał dlaczego Harry to robi. Czy chłopak czuł się winny, że go nienawidził? Czy chciał jakoś odwdzięczyć się za jego pomoc przez te wszystkie lata?

Poznał wreszcie prawdziwe oblicze Harry'ego. Zachwycił się jego uśmiechem, odwagą, pewnością siebie i chęcią pomocy każdemu. Choć Severus przez tyle lat był dla niego okrutny, choć spowodował śmierć jego rodziców, przekazując przepowiednię Czarnemu Panu, Harry go nie winił.

Severus był nieodporny. Zielone oczy i okazywana mu życzliwość zawsze były w stanie przedrzeć się przez ochronne mury, które budował wokół siebie.

Tak, jak kiedyś Lily była centrum jego świata, tak teraz stał się nim Harry.

Harry, który dość szybko po wojnie zaręczył się z Ginevrą Weasley. Który marzył tylko o tym, by wejść do rodziny Weasley'ów i mieć Rona za brata.

Severus w młodości był samolubny. Pragnął Lily tylko dla siebie i nie liczył się z nikim i niczym. Teraz, po tylu gorzkich latach, rozczarowaniach i cierpieniach wiedział już, że miłości nie da się wymusić. Wiedział o czym marzył Harry i nie zamierzał robić niczego, co mogłoby przeszkodzić chłopakowi.

Wziął na siebie rolę mentora i przyjaciela. Najpierw pomógł Harry'emu w nauce eliksirów, tak by mógł zdać SUMY i zacząć pracować w Świętym Mungu.

Sam miał wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by móc rzucić się w wir eksperymentów i szukać lekarstwa na wilkołactwo. Wiedział, że ze względu na Lupina, to było dla Harry'ego ważne.

Gdy ktoś kilka lat po wojnie przeklął żonę Chłopca, Który Przeżył, chcąc się na nim zemścić za krzywdy, które mu wyrządzono, to Severus ją uratował. Zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, by przeżyła.

Gdy okazało się, że Ginny w wyniku ataku nie może zajść w ciążę, dokonał cudu. Dzięki trwającym rok poszukiwaniom i użyciu dość mrocznej magii, udało mu się sprawić, by Harry miał swoje własne, biologiczne dzieci. A ten z wdzięczności nazwał jednego ze swoich synów jego imieniem.

Harry powiedział mu kiedyś:

\- Gdyby nie ty, zginąłbym dziesiątki razy. Cały magiczny świat byłby skazany na zagładę. Zawdzięczam ci tak wiele, że nigdy nie będę w stanie spłacić tego długu.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że zrobiłby wszystko, by Harry był szczęśliwy.

W pięć lat po urodzeniu się Jamesa i Albusa, dobra passa opuściła Pottera. Poważnie zachorował. Ciało człowieka nigdy nie powinno być Horkrusem i chyba wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, choć nikt głośno nie wypowiadał tych obaw. Mieli jednak nadzieję, że Harry pożyje dłużej.

Umieranie było dla niego powolne i bolesne. Pewnej nocy Severus czuwał przy mężczyźnie.

Nie mógł patrzeć na to, co działo się z jego ukochanym. Nie był jednak bezsilny i zdawał sobie sprawę, że może go ocalić – jakiś czas temu uwarzył eliksir, który przenosił siłę życiową czarodzieja.

Bezmyślnie obracał buteleczkę w dłoniach i patrzył na wymęczonego Harry'ego, który spał niespokojnie.

\- Severusie – rozległ się szept.

Snape poderwał głowę. Musiał przysnąć na moment.

\- Mógłbyś proszę podać mi wody?

Mężczyzna bez słowa wziął szklankę i przechylił ją nad ustami Harry'ego.

Siedzieli przez moment w ciszy, wpatrując się w siebie. Po chwili Potter znów odezwał się łagodnie:

\- Nie boję się umierać. Wiem, że mama, tata i Syriusz czekają na mnie. Żałuję jedynie, że muszę pozostawić Ginny i bliźniaków.

Gardło Severusa ścisnęło się. Wiedział, że na niego po drugiej stronie nikt nie czeka.

\- Odpoczywaj i oszczędzaj siły – powiedział tylko.

\- Wiesz równie dobrze, jak ja, że tym razem nie wyciągniesz już żadnej sztuczki z kapelusza. Choć zawsze będę ci wdzięczny za wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla mojej rodziny.

\- Harry… - głos mu się załamał. Zamknął oczy i usiłował zapanować nad sobą. Poczuł dłoń mężczyzny obejmującą jego własną. Spojrzał na niego.

\- Ja wiem, Severusie – w jego oczach nie było obrzydzenia, a tylko tkliwość.

Snape odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wiem, że robiłeś to wszystko dlatego, że mnie kochasz. Być może w innych okolicznościach… spróbowałbym być z tobą. Ale Ginny i rodzina Weasley'ów znaczą dla mnie wszystko. – Harry mówił łagodnie, głaskając kostki jego ręki palcami.

\- Nie jesteś mi nic winien. Od początku wiedziałem, że moje uczucie zawsze pozostanie jednostronne. Jednak wciąż jest coś co mogę dla ciebie zrobić – wyszeptał zdławionym głosem.

Harry spojrzał na niego przytomniej.

\- Severusie? - spytał z lękiem.

\- Cii – mężczyzna uciszył go. - Niewiele pozostało rzeczy, które mógłbym ci dać. Masz żonę i synów. Chciałbym, żebyś mógł patrzeć jak dorastają.

Ułożył się na łóżku obok ukochanego. Patrząc mu w oczy, odkorkował butelkę i wypił jej zawartość.

Harry nie miał siły, był zbyt słaby, by go powstrzymać.

\- Spójrz na mnie – wyszeptał Severus.

Zielone oczy skupiły się na nim. Harry mówił coś, ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Czuł jak cała energia wycieka z jego ciała, opuszcza go i przepływa w stronę Pottera.

Jego powieki zamknęły się powoli, niezdolne do utrzymania się w górze.

Pochłonęła go zieleń.

* * *

Snape zamrugał kilka razy i obraz wyostrzył się. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że znajduje się w Zakazanym Lesie. Spływały na niego promienie słońca, dokoła było jednak bardzo cicho. Nie słyszał żadnych ptaków, zwierząt, ani nawet szumu wiatru w liściach.

\- Witaj. Czekałem na ciebie.

Severus odwrócił się gwałtownie, dostrzegając swojego dawnego mentora.

\- Albusie? - spytał niepewnie. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek będzie go oczekiwał, a już na pewno nie tego, że będzie to mężczyzna, którego on sam zabił.

Były dyrektor Hogwartu uśmiechnął się łagodnie i powiedział:

\- Mój przyjacielu, wreszcie tu jesteś.

W jednej chwili Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że umarł i przypomniał sobie, co zrobił.

\- Harry? Co z Harry'm? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

Twarz Dumbledore'a złagodniała jeszcze bardziej, gdy wskazał dłonią na niewielkie jeziorko, znajdujące się tuż obok.

\- Sam spójrz. Twoje poświęcenie nie poszło na marne.

Severus podszedł do tafli i zajrzał wgłąb wody. Najpierw ujrzał mężczyznę, którego kochał, pochylonego nad jego ciałem. Obraz rozmazywał się i zmieniał w mgnieniu oka. Harry na Dworcu Kings Cross odprowadzał synów na pociąg do Hogwartu. Kładł kwiaty na jego grobie. Pracował. Spał. Bawił się z wnukami.

Snape odwrócił wzrok. Ogarnął go spokój. Harry żył. Żył całkiem długo, podarował mu w prezencie lata i mężczyzna wykorzystał je tak jak powinien, był szczęśliwy.

Odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, który odezwał się, odpowiadając na jego niezadane pytanie:

\- Tak. Umarł mając prawie 100 lat. Był ci wdzięczny za każdy dzień i bardzo za tobą tęsknił. Jednak to nie jest teraz ważne, nie mamy wiele czasu.

Severus zdziwiony, ponownie rozejrzał się zauważając, ze słońce zaczęło zachodzić i że ze wszystkich stron podnosi się mgła.

\- Czas? Myślałem, że po śmierci nie ma on już żadnego znaczenia – powiedział zmieszany. Dopiero teraz zaczynał się bać.

\- Zwykle tak właśnie jest, ty jednak jesteś wyjątkowym przypadkiem. Bo widzisz, dość wcześnie w twoim życiu pojawił się jeden mały błąd. Ktoś nie upilnował swojego zadania, tak jak powinien. Cała reszta potoczyła się niczym domino. Ostatecznie wszystko dla świata skończyło się dobrze, jednak nie dla ciebie. - Dumbledore urwał. Spojrzał na niego bystro, poważnie. - Czy wiesz, który to był moment?

Severus patrzył zszokowany. Nie rozumiał, jakie to teraz miało znaczenie. Przecież był martwy. Jego życie zakończyło się, czyż nie? Zapytał więc:

\- Dlaczego to jest ważne? Czy to nie jest koniec? Tak ma wyglądać istnienie po śmierci?

Albus nie wyglądał na zmieszanego. Odpowiedział równie, co zawsze, opanowanym głosem:

\- Nie. Ty jesteś wyjątkowy. Od początku czasu, osoby takie jak ty pojawiły się tylko kilka razy. Jesteś siódmy, Severusie. Siódmy, który dostanie taką propozycję. Jeżeli tylko potrafisz nazwać sytuację, w której twoje przeznaczenie zboczyło ze swojej ścieżki.

Zapadał zmrok.

Mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać. Oczywistą odpowiedzią było przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie wydawało mu się prawidłową.

Może wtedy, gdy nazwał Lily szlamą?

Jego mentor zbliżył się powoli.

\- Zastanów się dobrze, bo kolejnej szansy już nie ma. Wierzę, że będziesz wiedział.

Gdy wszedł do tunelu pod Wierzbą Bijącą?

Gdy spotkał Lily?

\- Nie wiem! - krzyknął sfrustrowany, dostrzegając, że słońce jest już prawie niewidoczne na horyzoncie. - Skąd miałbym wiedzieć bez żadnej wskazówki! Jest nieskończenie wiele możliwości!

Wyraz twarzy Dumbledore'a nie zmienił się. Powtórzył tylko:

\- Będziesz wiedział.

Gdy pierwszy raz postawił się ojcu?

Pierwszy raz obraził Pottera?

Uwierzył słowom Lucjusza Malfoya, będąc na pierwszym roku?

Wirujące myśli rozpłynęły się, a na wierzch wysunęło się jedno wspomnienie.

Siedział na stołku, pełen nadziei. Jego pierwszy wieczór w Hogwarcie. Patrzył na Lily siedzącą przy stole Gryffindoru i wiedział, że musi do niej dołączyć. Byli przyjaciółmi, powinni zawsze trzymać się razem.

Chciał jednak, by mama była z niego dumna. Odwrócił wzrok od Lily i myślał o tym, jak bardzo chce sprawić, by jego mama uśmiechnęła się czytając list od niego. Miała tak niewiele dobrych chwil w życiu.

I wtedy właśnie, w tej chwili pomiędzy światami, zrozumiał, że nie powinien był wtedy zostać przydzielony do Slytherinu. Tiara Przydziału popełniła błąd.

Ta pewność sprawiła, ze zakręciło mu się w głowie. Łagodny głos Dumbledora przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

\- Severusie. Chwila nam się kończy. Czy już wiesz, gdzie popełniono omyłkę?

\- Tak – wychrypiał mężczyzna. - Tak, wiem. Powinienem być w Gryffindorze. Powinienem być z Lily.

Wszystko zamarło. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że było już niemal zupełnie ciemno, a gęsta mgła dotykała rąbka jego szaty.

\- Tak, Severusie. Ta zmiana spowodowała tragiczne konsekwencje nie tylko w twoim życiu, ale też w życiu wielu innych osób. I właśnie dlatego możesz wrócić.

Spojrzał na Albusa w osłupieniu.

\- Wrócić? Jak to wrócić? Miałbym przeżyć to wszystko raz jeszcze?

Dyrektor zachichotał cicho.

\- Nie. Absolutnie nie. Mogę jednak sprawić, że obudzisz się w rzeczywistości, która byłaby wynikiem korekty tego błędu. Będziesz pamiętał to, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, włącznie z tą rozmową. Będziesz także pamiętał to, co zdarzyło się w twoim życiu w nowej rzeczywistości, wszystkie wspomnienia będą należały do ciebie. Możesz jednak pozostać tutaj, w tym Lesie.

\- Skąd mogę wiedzieć, co czeka mnie w świecie po takich modyfikacjach? Być może Voldemort nie zginął i czeka tam na mnie tylko śmierć? - zapytał ze złością.

Jego mentor wciąż uśmiechał się lekko.

\- Nie, Severusie. Oczywiście, nie jest to jakaś idealna rzeczywistość, ma wady jak każda inna. Jednak mogę ci obiecać jedno – twoje życie było o wiele szczęśliwsze niż to, które musiałeś wieść do tej pory. - Albus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Myślę, że byłbyś zadowolonym gdybyś zdecydował się powrócić.

Severus po tych słowach poczuł coś, czego nie odczuwał od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Radosne oczekiwanie. I nadzieję.

\- Mam do czego wrócić? - spytał z desperacją, chcąc się upewnić.

\- Tak, dziecko. Nie musisz odchodzić, możesz tu pozostać. Jednak sądzę, że powinieneś spróbować. Wiem, że tak jest – w głosie Albusa po raz pierwszy pojawiły się ślady bólu.

Severus zamyślił się. Po chwili spytał cicho:

\- Czy jednym z pozostałych „wyjątków", byłeś ty?

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

\- Tak. Miałem szansę nim być. Jednak mnie nie ujawnił się moment, w którym powinienem był postąpić inaczej. Nie zrozumiałem... – zamilkł nagle. Po chwili wyszeptał:

\- Ja nie mogłem wrócić.

Severus zadrżał, bo rozumiał już co to oznacza.

\- Przykro mi Albusie.

\- Wiem, dziecko. Tak to już bywa. Jaka jest twoja decyzja?

Severus jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po Lesie. Słońce znów świeciło, mgła zniknęła. Było pięknie, spokojnie, cicho. W oddali majaczył zarys Hogwartu. Czuł, że to jeszcze nie jest jego czas i był pewien, że jeszcze znajdzie drogę do tego miejsca.

\- A więc odeślij mnie – powiedział.

Albus uśmiechnął się ponownie, po czym mocno popchnął go w tył. Upadając, Severus zanurzył się w wodzie. Nim zamknął powieki, dostrzegł jeszcze błyszczące radością niebieskie oczy.


End file.
